Finally learning the Truth
by thistimeyourgone
Summary: Summary:TwilightXSupernatural Crossover. Sam and Dean Winchester go to forks to stop on of the locks from being broken. While in Forks they run in the Cullen's and the Pack. What will happen? First fan fic please go easy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I wish was as talented as Stephenie Meyer but i'm not she owns Twilight, as do the writers for Supernatural.

Summary:TwilightXSupernatual Crossover. Sam and Dean Winchester go to forks to stop on of the locks from being broken. While in Forks they run in the Cullens and the Pack. What will happen? First fan fic please go easy.

"Sammy hurry up we gotta head out." The oldest Winchester called out.  
"All right, alright I'm coming." Sam runs out from the motel that they've been at."So where are we heading out to this time?." Dean sighs"Some rainy town called Forks....never thought I would end up in a town named after a utensil. Castiel said thats where one of the 66 seals will be broken." "So how long of a drive to do we got?" Sam asking whislt looking looking through there fathers book.  
"I'd say about 2 days."

Back in Forks:

"Bells I'm heading out of town for a week to go fishing with the guys, will you be alright?" Charlie yells from the livingroom.  
"Yeah dad thats okay, can I stay with Alice the rest of the famliy will be out on a camping trip"  
"That's fine as long as it's just you two. Edward better not be there." Charlie mutterd under his breath.  
Bella just rolls her eyes at her father's banter about her boyfriend. As there eating dinner there is a knock at the door. Bella get's up from her dinner and hastily runs for the door and runs into the leg of the kitchen table."Stupid tables why do then need legs anyways."Ranting under her breath. She opens the door to reveal her adonis with that breath taking smile he has.  
"Love, you really shouldn't blame the table. It's not it's fault for your clumsniess." Edward says will wereing a smirk on his face.  
Bella just scowls at him a turns back into the house.  
"I'm sorry bella but you can't stay mad at me." He say's while dazzling her into forgivness.  
Bella melts into his arms while shaking her head in agreement.  
"Edward nice to see you." Charlie say's trying to act happy. Edward goes to say something back but his phone rings. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I go again on my own!" Dean was singing at the top of his lungs.

Sam just shook his heat at his brother, who was being completely obnoxious.

"Come on Sammy sing with me" Dean said while nudging his younger brother's shoulder.

"As much as I would love to sing with you, I'm trying to figure out what seal is going to be broken next. There is so many that could be broken."

"Are we any closer to Forks yet? Sam asked

"We're here." Dean said as he parked the Impala at the only Motel in the small, rainy town. As they both got out of the car they seem to bring immediate attention to themselves.

"Guess being inconspicuous is out of the question." Dean said under his breath.

"Well Sam look's like were not in Kansas anymore."

"Very funny Dean, I mean look at them. There looking at us like we're a shiny new toy." Sam said as he was unlocking there Motel room door. Dean started unpacking there weapons, while Sam started to look up articles about Forks to see if anything strange has happened. Scrolling down the list of articles he found one about how lucky the town was to have an amazing doctor as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. As Sammy read the article it showed a picture of this "amazing" doctor. What he didn't expect to see were a set of topaz eye's staring back at him.

_**Back at Bella's:**_

It all happened so fast. One minute Edward was talking to Alice, and the next I was being swept out the back door to the Volvo. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked while looking at his tense state. Edward say's nothing and seeds towards the Cullen's house. In a matter of 5 minutes thanks to Edwards speeding, we're at his house. As Edward and I walked into the house and everyone looked shaken, except for Rosalie she just looks pissed as always. Edward pulled me into his lap and was having a private conversation with Alice. I got a sudden pain in my head. As I grabbed my head I started hearing faint voices.

"Did you hear about the Winchester boy being pulled out of hell?" a males voice spoke.

I shook my head thinking I was just hearing things, but then came a women's voice.

"You mean Dean Winchester? Yes he's supposed to stop the seals from being broken. Him and his psychic brother." Forgetting I was in a room full of people I said "Who the hell is Dean Winchester ad why are you in my head?" Of course Emmett started laughing, but Edward and Alice just stared I shock at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Just as Alice was about to answer there was a very loud knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave me reviews and let me know how im doing. Thank You. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean come and check this out!" Sam yelled for his older brother. Dean came rushing over to his brother.

"What's up Sammy?" "Doctor Cullen's what's up. He's a vamp and there are 6 other one's." Sam said while running a hand through his hair.

"Find there address, were goin to meet some vamps." Dean said while grabbing some weapons. As they made there way to the Cullen's Sam couldn't help but wonder how A) how was a vamp a doctor, and B) how did anyone not notice missing people. They almost missed there turn off to the driveway. As they were pulling up to there house they both couldn't help but stare in awe at the vampires house. Dean and Sammy got out of the car and walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. When the door opened a short girl answered the door and what she said next surprised us both.

"Hello Sam and Dean Winchester we've been waiting for you." Sammy and I just stood there with our mouths agape. She lead us into there house or mansion, I notice a human.

"Sammy they got a human let's get her before they eat her." I said in a dead serious tone. But what made Sam and I do a double take was the beautiful girl started laughing at the. I heard the pretty boy standing by her growl. Huh what's up with him? Man she had a wonderful laugh.

"I would prefer if you would not think of my fiancé in that way." "What are you talking about? My brother didn't say anything." Sam half shouted. "Duh! He can read minds dimwit." The bitchy blonde said. Before anyone could do or say anything else Ruby smashed through the door a bloody.


	5. Chapter 5

I will try to make longer chp. But I have a 4 month old son so it's diff. I'll try.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby busted through the Cullen's door all beat up and bloody. Two things's seemed to happen at the same time. First Jasper was being held back by the big burley, and the second was that Bella fainted to the floor. Sam and Carlisle ran to ruby to check her, while Edward and Dean were bent over Bella.

"She'll be fine in about 5 minutes; you know how she is with blood." Alice spoke while helping Jasper get out of the house.

"Is Ruby going to be okay Mr. Cullen?" Sam asked exasperated and looking as if someone had kicked his puppy. Dean was pushed away by Edward away from Bella so he had no other choice to go over the skank bitch. On the way he heard Edward chuckling at Deans thought.

"Don't worry about it Sammy I'm sure she'll pull through. What shame it would be though." Sam just looked about at his brother like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"You know Dean don't be so pissy just because everyone else in this house has been getting some but you!" Sam yelled.

"HAHAHA…that..was…the..funnest..thing..i've..ever…heard!!" Emmett said through his laughter.

Bella had woken up when Emmett started his laughter.

"Why is that so funny? Huh?" Dean asked getting pissed. Edward started growling at Emmett. "Don't even say a word or you'll regret it." Said Edward while getting in a crouch position.

"Eddie here is to afraid to get it on with Be-" Emmett was cut off as Edward pounced on him and through him into a wall leaving a huge gaping hole.

"Gezz Eddie I was just joking stop that hurt." Emmett was saying while holding his arm.

" Well since you aren't doing anything with that pretty lady over there I just must have to take her off your hands." Dean said while smirking in Bella's direction.

"Hey you do know I'm standing right here, I can hear you." Bella growled. As soon as Bella said that she was on her knee's gripping her head, shaking uncountable .

There was a very loud rumble around the whole house and lighting striking. Then kneeling by Bella was Castiel. "What in the world is he doing here?" Dean thought.

"Dean it's a pleasure seeing you again, don't worry I'm not going to hurt her." Castiel said while placing a hand over Bella's head. She immediately stop shaking and collapsed onto the floor into a heap. Castiel picked her up in his arm and started to walk away. Edward was to fast and ran in front of Castiel to stop him. "Where are you taking her?" Edward asked in the most deadly voice. "Where she belongs" Castiel spoke and the vanished from where he was standing.

The only thing you hear is the screaming and crashing of thing's that Edward was throwing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward its okay she's going to be fine." Alice told Edward trying to calm him down. Edward has been pacing and pacing the living room trying to figure out where he could have taken Bella.

"You!" Edward said stopping in front of Dean "That thing said its good seeing you again. You know him tell me what and who he is!" Edward roared pinning Dean up to a wall.

"Well since you didn't ask nicely I'm not going to tell you" Dean said shrugging of Edward and sitting down and propping his feet up, being as cocky as he could be.

"Dean stop being an ass and tell them who Castiel is." Sammy said running his hand through his hair. While looking down at Ruby, who was still out could.

"Fine Sammy." Dean said mumbling.

"Castiel is an angle. I only know him because he was the one who pulled me out of hell." Dean said while pulling his sleeve up to see the handprint burned into his flesh. Everyone gasped when they seen his arm.

"I don't know where he took Bella, but I believe him when he say's he won't hurt her."

Sammy was looking at his brother and started to speak. "The reason we are he though is because we came to see Bella." Sam took another deep breath and started to speak again. "Ruby here was the one who told us about Bella. She said she heard some demon's talking about a girl who was a fallen angel. Bella has no clue what she was. But from the talk that's been going a round she's very powerful, if Lilith get's a hold of her when she gets her wings back were all in trouble."

All of the Cullen's were stunned into silence about the news's that hey have just received.

Alice was bouncing, Jasper trying to calm her down, Emmett smiling like a fool, Rosalie looking indifferent, Carlisle wanting know more, Esme looking proud, and last but not least Edward. Edward look between Proud and disgust. "I knew it." Edward's voice croaked. "I always knew she was angel, she's always been so pure. How could I've been so vain to think an angel could love me." "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen don't even think like that! You and Bella are meant to be, she choose you too!" Alice said while standing an inch in front of his face. Edward was about to open his mouth to respond but the front door opened. Reveling Bella, but something was different. The difference was her beautiful white wings.

"Edward!" Bella shouted while running into Edward's arms. Edward stumbled back from the force that Bella put into the hug. "Whoop's I keep forgetting how strong I am now." Bella said sheepishly while looking down, Edward just chuckled. "And guess what!! I'm immortal now I can live for eternity with you." Bella said while hugging Edward again.

Edward stayed silent while holding Bella in a death lock grip. He hugged her the way he always wanted to do. Bella squeezed him back just as hard. The next thing that happened caught everyone off guard. Edward seized Bella's lip's with his and gave her the most blazing kiss that he or herself has ever had. In the middle of this intoxicating kiss cat call's were being yelled across the room. "All right little Eddie's growing ups…..WOO HOO!!!" Emmett shouted out while whipping imaginary tears. Edward just stood there with a huge smile on his face while Bella stood there red as a tomato.


End file.
